Justine
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Huge Royal Winter Palace|Occupation = Martial Artist High school student Empress of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Justine (ジャスティン'', Jasutiin'') is the only daughter of Alan Stevenson and Evelyn, the best supporter of the Z Fighters, the closest best friend of Emily, Paul, Julie, Baron, Rebecca, Alyson, Nathaniel, Julie and Zesmond to appears in the manga and anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. She's also the daughter-in-law of Brandon and Natalie, the sister-in-law of Simon and Emma, she's Zachary's beloved wife and the loving mother of Megan, Elyse and Rose. Appearance Justine is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and above average height with a slender yet frame skinny athletic physique throughout the course of the series. She has bright large aqua blue eyes, light fair rose skin complexion and straight icy blonde hair. Justine has four different hairstyles, as a child, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Justine is a very Biography Early Life Justine is born on October 16 of Age 755. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Justine's first appears as a seven years old child to celebrate Zesmond's younger sister, Kayla, 4th's birthday along with her parents, Brandon, Natalie, Janice, Brad, Eric, Lauren, Zachary, Baron, Rebecca, Paul and Emily at the Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, In three years later (four years later), Justine just heard about Dr. Gero and Android 19 arrived at the South City to attacking innocent people, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later Film Appearances Power Manga and Anime Justine is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Rolling Bullet - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Rapid Movement - * Telekinesis - * Telepathy - * Telepathy - * Psychic Powers - Transformations Unlock Potential Justine can Equipment Video Games Appearances Justine is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Trivia * Justine's name means Japanese name (ジャスティン or Jasutiin) is in English the meaning of the name Justine is: Just; upright. Feminine of Justin. * In Latin the meaning of the name Justine is: Just. Righteous. Fair. * In American the meaning of the name Justine is: Just; upright. Feminine of Justin. * It is pronounced juss-TEEN. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Justine is "fair, upright". Feminine of Justin. Justina was the original form. According to legend, Saint Justina (fourth century) was a Christian maiden who converted Cyprian, a powerful sorcerer. Lawrence Durrell wrote a famous novel "Justine". Actress Justine Bateman. Also form of Giustinia. Gallery bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-1.jpg|Justine Stevenson bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-2.jpg bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-3.jpg bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-4.jpg bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-5.jpg bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artyco-6.jpg bringing_back_a_really_really_old_oc_by_artycomicfangirl_d9ng7ti-pre.jpg Charisma in dbz by mystiqueen-d6vj6h0-2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Justine is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Queens